


Playtime

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Warlock enjoys his visits to Miss Fell's house, especially playing with Eden.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Miss Fell
Series: One Big Accident [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Playtime

“You know,” Warlock said, “You’re getting really heavy.” Eden, of course, didn’t know. He was a baby and didn’t have any concept of anything. Warlock reached for Eden’s stuffed lamb and booped it against his nose. Eden giggled. “I just don’t understand. You find the smallest stuff funny.” Warlock shook his head. Eden reached out and grabbed some of Warlock’s hair. “Don’t do that please,” Warlock said, trying to pull the hair out of the baby’s grip. Eden, thinking it was some sort of game, pulled Warlock’s hair. “Ow!” He finally got the hair away from Eden. “That wasn’t very nice,” Warlock scolded. Warlock looked at Miss Fell. “Can we play on the floor now?”

Miss Fell grabbed Eden and placed him on the floor. Warlock walked across the room to the toy box that Miss Fell had recently brought out. Eden followed to his best ability, though he was still learning how to crawl. The box contained toys that Warlock could enjoy while also having some that were more age-appropriate for Eden. Warlock pulled out a plastic dinosaur.

“Roar!” He shoved the dinosaur in Eden’s direction. Eden started giggling and pulled a toy out for himself. He flapped his arms and shrieked with delight. Warlock ran up to Nanny. “Roar!” He said again as he shoved the toy in her face. 

“That’s nice dear,” Nanny said, trying to push the toy out of her face. Warlock laughed and did the same thing to Miss Fell before returning to Eden’s side. 

“It is so lovely that they’ve gotten on so well,” Miss Fell said. “But it isn’t sustainable. After Armageddon, neither of us are staying with the Dowlings.” 

“Don’t worry about that right now. ‘Sides, I’m sure Warlock is going to grow out of liking to play with someone much younger than him someday.” Miss Fell sighed. She knew that Nanny was probably right, but she didn’t like that idea. She loved watching Warlock play with Eden. Even if, sometimes, he got a little rambunctious with things.

“I’m going to eat you!” Warlock called. “Om nom nom!” He tapped the dinosaur against Eden. Eden started laughing, which caused Warlock to laugh. “You’re getting eated! You’re not supposed to laugh!” 

“It’s eat _ en _ , Warlock,” Miss Fell said. “Not eat _ ed _ .” Warlock ignored her comment. He was having  _ fun _ . He wasn’t supposed to be  _ learning _ .

Eden crawled over to his mother and started playing with her foot. Miss Fell smiled and picked him up, forcing him to stand on her lap. 

“My foot is not a plaything, you silly goose,” Miss Fell said. Eden put his hands in her face and grabbed her nose. Miss Fell laughed. “Mummy’s nose isn’t a plaything either.”

“Mumumumum,” Eden replied. 

“Mum mum indeed,” Miss Fell said. She placed the baby back on the floor and smiled over to Nanny Ashtoreth. Eden stopped crawling suddenly and started grunting. 

“Eden’s pooping!” Warlock said.

“So it seems,” Miss Fell scowled. Once Eden was crawling again, Miss Fell gave him a few minutes just in case he hadn’t finished before taking him to the other room to change him.

Diaper changes were the  _ worst _ part of having a baby. Especially now that Eden was old enough to roll and crawl. It would be much easier if she could use a miracle go get it done. However, she knew that even just one diaper-related miracle would raise suspicions in Heaven. So she had to do it the human way. 

By the time she returned, Warlock had his shoes on and was standing by the front door. When he saw Miss Fell and Eden, he rushed over. He smiled at Eden. Eden was more interested in Warlock’s hair. 

“No, not this again,” Warlock said, taking a step back so Eden couldn’t reach him. “I have to leave, Nanny said so.” Warlock’s eyes were on Eden. 

“Is it really that time already?” Miss Fell asked. Nanny smiled.

“It is.” She leaned down to whisper in Miss Fell’s ear. “Are you ok alone?” Miss Fell nodded. 

“Well, if you ought to go, you ought to go,” Miss Fell said. “We will see you tomorrow, won’t we?” Warlock nodded. He was already excited for his next visit. Miss Fell’s house was much more fun than his own. 

“Bye Eden!” He called as he walked out the door and to his seat in Nanny’s car. Nanny walked over and grabbed Miss Fell’s free hand. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Miss Fell nodded.

“I’ve lived on my own for thousands of years. A few hours won’t hurt a thing,” Miss Fell said. She appreciated the concern but sometimes felt that it went a little too far. Nanny squeezed Miss Fell’s hand and kissed the top of Eden’s head. She lingered for a few more seconds. She always waited for Miss Fell to give her an excuse to stay. She would give anything to be able to stay. Miss Fell never did such a thing. Miss Fell knew it was important to keep up appearances, even though they were both doing this directly because of heaven and Hell. 

“Goodbye my love,” Nanny said. “Bye-bye Eden.” Nanny looked at the two of them one last time before letting herself out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
